Harry Potter and the Burning Sword
by cutiepiethesecond
Summary: When Harry finds the sword, Hermione starts working with Voldemort & Draco wants to become friends with Harry & Ron! What was going on was everything turning upside down because of the sword or was it just a spelltrick by Voldemort to get the sword.
1. The message

***** Chapter 1******  
  
You Harry Potter fans all know that he's no ordinary boy. He's a wizard. You also know that he and Voldemort share some of the same powers. Well in this story I'm going to take this to another level. A whole level that you could have never guessed. Not even you Harry Potter fans. Now the story.  
  
Harry's room  
  
I can't believe that Sirius died! It's all my fault! Thought Harry. Then Harry heard pecking at his window. He jumped of his bed and threw open the window. Hedwig flew in with a package in her mouth. Harry gave her a drink then tore open the package. He had been waiting a whole month for this package. He had ordered a camera from the Daily Prophet. He took it out of the box and started to look for something to test his new camera on.  
  
Then suddenly, Thump, Thump, Thump! Someone was coming up the stairs! Harry quickly hid the camera and its box under the loose board under his bed. "THIS ROOM'S A MESS! I WANT YOU TO CLEAN THIS UP RIGHT NOW OR NO DINNER!" BANG!!!!!! Aunt Petunia had come to check on him and why there was a lot of noise. Harry looked around and knew that she was right, it was a mess. He decided that the camera would have to wait and started to clean up.  
  
Dinner Time  
  
"Did you clean your room?" Aunt Petunia asked as soon she saw Harry step into the room. "Yes I did Aunt Petunia" said Harry tiredly. He wouldn't get out of this horrid place until September, which was a whole month away. He sat down and quietly ate. Then he heard a muffled bang upstairs, he looked around. It seems that nobody else noticed. He ate very quickly and started upstairs when he heard Hedwig banging on her cage. He rushed up stairs and saw.. "Ron?!" "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "What are you doing here? I thought." "Shhhhhhhh! You mustn't talk, listen.  
  
"I know it must be a surprise that I'm here but there's something I've got something very important very important to tell you!" *************************  
  
I know that was short but I'm in a hurry. I'll write more when I get at least one review. K?  
  
Bi! ( Cutiepiethesecond ( 


	2. Percy

Disclaimer: I do not not not not not own own own harry potter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry was getting really nervous about what Ron had to tell him. "Harry,"  
  
said Ron who looked like as he was going to burst with happiness." I just  
  
asked Hermoine if she wants to marry me and she said YES!!!!!" "Oh no,  
  
Ron! Shhhhhhh! If Vernon..." "HARRY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL  
  
ARE YOU DOING UP THERE YOU IDIOT. WE'RE TRYING TO  
  
WATCH A MOVIE!!!!" And with that Harry could hear him coming up the   
  
stairs to beat him and he had no where to hide Ron! But then "Ron put on my  
  
invisibility cloak now!" BOOM! the door crashed open just as Ron put on  
  
Harry's cloak. There stood a plum purple Vernon with a belt in his hands  
  
ready to attack.   
  
All Harry could do was pray that he could explain to Vernon  
  
that he didn't shout. But then he remembered the camera he bought and  
  
quickly got it out and switched it to option -freeze- and 'click' FLASH!  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY ...." There was Vernon frozen but not for long.  
  
"Ron we only got 15 minutes! Help me get my stuff ready and lets get out of  
  
here. They were in a rush to get everything in order when Vernon started to  
  
move. " Harry he's moving quick take another picture" "Can't you can only  
  
freeze the same object every 5 minutes" Then he got another idea. He took  
  
the camera switched it to-speed up- and aimed it at him and Ron and 'click'  
  
FLASH! They were moving 4 times faster then normal, which was already too  
  
fast for Vernon. They packed all of Harry's stuff while dodging Vernon and  
  
when they just finished they started to slow down and they apperated to The  
  
Burrow with everything and leaving behind a more purple, angry, and  
  
confused Vernon.  
  
The Burrow   
  
When they got to the Burrow everyone was so glad to see them. Well  
  
almost everyone. "Where's Percy?" asked Harry confused during a joyful dinner.   
  
At the mention of that name everyone at the table froze and looked at Mr. and   
  
Mrs. Weasly as if expection an explosion. Which sorta did happen, because   
  
Mrs. Weasly burst into tears and was being comforted by Bill while Mr. Weasly   
  
was attacking his potato so fiercely that it was turning into mash-potato. Luckly   
  
Hermione changed the subject. "Harry did Ron tell you about us?" "Yes he did"   
  
replied Harry still too shocked from the effect of his little slip up. The rest of the   
  
dinner was eaten in silence.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to Ron's room after dinner to talk   
  
what happened. " What did Percy do now!?" asked Harry. Ron was lookiing very   
  
uneasy and his ears were turning red again. Harry turned to Hermione who also   
  
shared the same look but only said " Ron should be the one to tell you." and looked   
  
down again so Harry looked at Ron again and said is a very firm way "Tell me" "Alright   
  
but don't get angry or anything, Ok?" "K" "Well Percy.....................  
  
Sorry. It's a cliffy.I know it's short but well I promise it will be longer.   
  
Thank you to Dreamer-3041- of course not. he will never take after Colin,   
  
Though the camera is a biggie in the story. oh and you have saved this story   
  
i was just about to delete it. thanks :-) 


	3. Percy did what!

The disclamer.  
  
Chapter3   
  
"Well Percy," Ron muttered the rest so fast that Harry could  
  
only pick out a few words like, death eater, joined and Voldemort."Ron ,  
  
what did Percy do and this time say it clearly and slowly." said Harry   
  
getting worried that Percy had done something stupid again. "Well Percy,  
  
kind of , joined with Voldemort and became a death eater and killed Charlie.  
  
"WHAT! THAT NO GOOD SLIMEBALL! HE KILLED HIS OWN   
  
BROTHER! IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN I KILL HIM MY SELF!"  
  
Screamed Harry shaking the whole house. "Now Harry calm down at   
  
least Percy didn't kill you and Ron like he meant." spilled Hermione.  
  
" Hermione! shhhhhhhh!" "HE WAS TRYING TO KILL RON AND   
  
ME! THAT BASTERD (sp?) IF HE EVER SHOWS HIS FACE HERE  
  
OR ANYWHERE ELSE I'LL KILL HIM!"   
  
"Harry! Are you here already?" said Fred and George   
  
smiling as they apperated (sp?) back from their shop but their smiles faded   
  
when they saw Harry all mad and scary looking." What happened here?"  
  
asked George. "Percy" answered Ron. " Oh" Replied both of them at   
  
once. "Well we got some good news for you Harry." said George. "Yeah.  
  
We got you some of the newest pranks." continued Fred. Harry calmed   
  
down a bit. And Ron getting the hint to divert the conversation said " Yeah  
  
their really cool. One of the candies turns you purple with chicken legs,  
  
and another turns you upside down for the rest of the day." So the   
  
conversation continued that way between Fred, George, and Ron   
  
telling Harry about the pranks. After a while he calmed down enough   
  
to go to bed.   
  
" So you don't mind me staying here for the rest of the   
  
summer?" asked Harry. " No. Not at all. You know that your welcome   
  
here at all times, Dear." Said Mrs. Weasley. So Harry slept and spent   
  
the rest of the summer with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione,  
  
and sometimes Fred and George. The rest of the family was away for   
  
different reasons. Fred and George because of their bussiness, Ginny to   
  
help out, Bill on some trip to Egypt for the bank, Charlie's dead and Percy  
  
with Voldemort, so it was pretty empty around the house. It wasn't quiet  
  
though, that morning before they went to King's Cross Station. " Harry   
  
have you got all your books?! Ron is your trunk packed up!? Hermione,   
  
do you have your wand?" and all that sort of yelling and screaming.   
  
" How about Ginny, Mum?" asked Ron. " Fred and George will take   
  
care of that. Now lets go!" " Um. Mum, how 'are' we going to get there?"  
  
asked Ron.   
  
Find out in the next chapter.  
  
Thanks for reviewing:  
  
Aelita-Fan-426 - I will take a little longer from now on. sorry. thanks anyways. 


End file.
